The present invention relates generally to an accessory module for vehicles and, more particularly, to an accessory module for mounting a microphone for use in receiving an audio signal within a vehicle.
Many vehicles today use hands-free cellular telephones or other communication devices to avoid problems which may arise when a driver of a vehicle has to hold a telephone while driving the vehicle. These hand-free devices include a microphone to receive an audio signal from within the vehicle. It is known to include directional or polar microphones in these devices, which constrain the area covered by the microphone to an area where voices would typically originate, such as a driver""s head area. In certain applications, these microphones are implemented in an interior rearview mirror, such that the microphone is positioned in front of the driver and at approximately the same level as the head of the driver. However, the location of the mirror may be at a distance which is beyond the optimal operative range of the microphone, due to the forward slant of the windshield away from the driver and the location at which the mirror is mounted thereto. Furthermore, rearview mirrors are adjustable to account for different sized drivers, which may result in the microphone being directed away from the head of the driver or other occupants, and thus receiving other noises from within the cabin of the vehicle.
An additional issue with known mirror-mounted microphones (such as interior rearview mirror assemblies with a microphone located within the movable mirror housing and/or the mirror mounting bracket, such as a header mounting bracket) is that typically, audio or communication devices in vehicles are optional. Accordingly, separate mirror housings and wiring bundles or harnesses are required to accommodate the standard mirror and the optional mirror which includes the microphone or other accessories such as a vehicle alarm status indicator. This leads to a proliferation of parts within the vehicle assembly plants, which further results in increased costs to the vehicle.
Many vehicles which offer hands-free communication devices mount the microphones in a headliner console rearward of the windshield and along the ceiling of the interior cabin of the vehicle. By mounting the microphones in the headliner console, the microphones may be in a substantially fixed position and directed toward the driver head area within the vehicle. However, this positions the microphone substantially above the driver where it may not optimally pick up the voice signal of the driver, since the driver""s voice is directed generally forwardly while the driver continues to view the roadway, while the microphone is directed generally downwardly from the ceiling. Furthermore, locating the microphones in a headliner console adds to the vehicle costs, due to additional installation processes and more costly parts, such as additional ceiling trim, console components and the like. Also, locating the microphone in a headliner console fails to avoid the requirement of at least two separate headliner consoles to accommodate the optional microphone verses a console without the microphone.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a microphone which may be mounted generally forwardly of the driver of the vehicle, and fixedly mounted to maintain proper orientation with respect to the driver of the vehicle.
The present invention is intended to provide an accessory module which preferably mounts along an upper, inner edge of the windshield of a vehicle to direct a microphone, and preferably a polar or directional microphone, generally downwardly and rearwardly toward the driver of the vehicle. The accessory module is adaptable for use on a vehicle with a rearview mirror which is separately mounted on the interior surface of the windshield such as a button mounted rearview mirror, and may further include a wire cover extending downwardly from the module to the mounting button of the rearview mirror. The wire cover functions to cover any mirror wiring harness which may connect the rearview mirror assembly to a vehicle wiring harness, typically within the headliner of the vehicle.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an accessory module comprises at least one microphone for receiving audio signals from within a cabin of a vehicle and a housing for mounting the microphone. The vehicle includes a windshield, an interior rearview mirror mounted to an interior surface of the windshield, and a headliner extending along an upper edge of the windshield. The housing for the microphone is preferably mountable between the headliner and the rearview mirror. The microphone of the accessory module (and any other accessory housed within the accessory module) is electronically connectable to a vehicle wiring within the headliner. Preferably, accessories, such as the microphone, are detachable connectable to the vehicle wiring, such as by a plug and socket connector (for example, a multi-pin electrical plug and socket connector system), so that the module can be optionally installed to the vehicle with ease. This is particularly advantageous in circumstances when the interior mirror is a non-electrical mirror, such as a base prismatic mirror.
In one form, the rearview mirror is electronically connected to the vehicle wiring harness. Preferably, the microphone module further includes a wire cover to encase a wire harness between the rearview mirror and the microphone module. More preferably, both the microphone and mirror are connectable with the vehicle wiring in the headliner.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an accessory module for a vehicle comprises at least one microphone for receiving audio signals from within a cabin of the vehicle, a microphone housing for mounting the microphone, and an interior rearview mirror assembly. The vehicle includes a windshield and a headliner extending along an upper, inner edge of the windshield. The microphone is electronically connectable to a vehicle wiring harness within the headliner. The microphone housing is mountable to the windshield adjacent to the headliner. The mirror assembly includes a mirror wire harness and a mirror housing. The mirror wire harness is electronically connectable to the vehicle wiring harness in the headliner.
In one form, the mirror assembly further includes a mounting button for mounting the mirror assembly to an interior surface of the windshield. The mounting button may be interconnected to the microphone housing via a wire cover extending between the microphone housing and the mounting button and at least partially encasing the mirror wire harness and/or the mounting button itself.
In another form, the microphone housing includes a mirror mounting arm which extends generally downwardly therefrom. The mirror housing is pivotally interconnected to a lower end of the mounting arm. The mirror wire harness is at least partially encased within the mounting arm.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a microphone module for installation of a microphone for use with an audio system, such as a hands-free cellular telephone, audio recording device, emergency communication device or the like. The accessory module containing the microphone is preferably mounted above the mirror between the mirror and the headliner of the vehicle, which provides a fixed location of the microphone for maintaining proper orientation of the microphone with respect to the vehicle interior. Because the microphone module is a separate component from the mirror and headliner, additional mirror or headliner console components for mounting the microphone are not required. The present invention facilitates fewer parts in the assembly plant since the headliner and mirror assembly may be the same part regardless of whether the audio or communication device associated with the invention is to be installed within the vehicle. Furthermore, because the microphone module does not require special headliners or mirrors, the microphone module may be easily installed as an aftermarket device.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.